Untitled
by flameshadow12
Summary: Ok, so this an Integra x OC yuri fanfic I made and never finished when I was 12 years old during a tiresome school night. I also don't own the Hellsing characters, the only things I own are the OCs I included in this fanfic.
**A/N: Okay, so I made this fanfic 2 years ago as a 12 year old, and I've been hesitant for a while to actually publish this story… so I guess I may consider continuing or redoing this fanfic depending on how many people want this story to continue. Also, if I recall correctly when I was writing this, it was pretty much on a school night and I was tired, so there may be some errors and misspelled words within this and a few sentences that may not make sense. So let me know if there was anything wrong. So I guess all I have to say now is to enjoy reading the story I made as a 12 year old. :P**

 **Flame walked down the streets of London early in the morning, she had recently been hearing an organization that killed off ghouls and vampires. She thought of this as some sort of joke. Flame wonders around the streets of London, heading to her friends' house. As she gets to the house her friend and family live in, she knocks on the door, only to have the younger brother, Bradlen answer. "Oh, it's you…", Bradlen says. "Hello to you too, Bubba.", Flame says greeting the boy by his nickname. "Don't call me** _ **that…"**_ **Bradlen says as he furrows his eyebrows in disapproval. Flame walks past Bradlen to her friends' room that is upstairs and walk into the room. They greet each other as Flame starts the conversation, "Dude, have you seen that thing in the news, about that organization?", Flame asks. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Flame's friend, Kiersten says.**

 **Flame and Kiersten have known each other for years even when they turned 19, Flame was the shortest.**

 **Flame was 5 foot 3 inches tall.**

 **Kiersten was tall, 5 foot 8 inches tall. Flame and Kiersten sat down together and searched more about the organization. After a while Flame found who it was that was in charge of the organization. "Hey dude, look at what I found!", Flame exclaimed as she threw the phone in the face of Kiersten. "Dude, you didn't have to do that you know….who's this person?", Kiersten said as she held the phone. "Oh, that's the woman supposedly in charge of the organization, it said her name was Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and Hellsing was the name of organization, so I guess she was the heir, or something along those lines, and information about the organization got exposed", Flame said, also adding "I wonder if she's single...she's kind of...sexy…" Kiersten stares at Flame with a disapproval face "Dude, stop, you're drooling…", Kiersten says. Flame snaps out of it after being double slapped in the face. "Oh, heh...sorry about that",Flame chuckles as she rubs her face cheeks. "What else does it say Flame?", "Okay, so it says that the Hellsing Organization was made to protect people from ghouls and vampires, and that they use the supposeb king of vampires, named Alucard to kill them all." They both go silent for a few seconds. "Wow...it's kind of amazing how information like this got leaked out to the entire world.", Flame says. "Yeah, I know right.", Kiersten says. Flame stays for a few hours until she looks at the time. "I have to leave now, see you tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure" "Okay",Flame leaves to head back for home. As soon as she gets home she locks the doors and sits on the couch to play Ultra Street Fighter IV. After a few rounds Flame decides to consume cereal. After the consuming of cereal, Flame heads upstairs in a large red shirt and large baggy shorts to sleep. Flame lays in bed for 15 minutes until shutting down into sleep mode. It was the next day and Flame had awoken to loud knocking on the door. Flame rushes down the stairs in her sleep attire and unlocks and opens the door. "Who are y-", Flame stops dead in her tracks as she sees the face of the person in front of her, it was Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. '** _ **Why is this woman here, d-did I do something?',**_ **Flame thought. Flame had went completely silent and started to sweat, she felt so startled, intimidated, and excited all at once. Flame mentally shook herself back into reality. She looked up into the taller woman's face with no sign of emotion. "May I come in?", Integra asked, Flame nodded 'yes' to her. Integra walked in past Flame with a smirk on her face. Integra started to speak, "As you very well know, information on the Hellsing Organization has been leaked out to the public, correct?", Flame nodded, too embarresed to say anything or attempt to make eye contact. "Exactly how much information was leaked out to the public?" Flame didn't answer, Integra knelt down to Flame's eye level.**


End file.
